HELLO MIKUS!
by Haiba Hiba y Haisuki
Summary: El Show de los secretos de los peleadores Bakugan. Algunos personajes que no están de Bakugan son números musicales y OC HELLO MIKUS O GOODBYE KAWAS! SEGUNDA TEMPORADA
1. Chapter 1

SHUN ES TRAICIONADO  
HELLO MIKUS!

Yo: Bueno, tenemos las noticias

Shun: De qué?

Yo: CHISMES Y PRIVACIDADES!

Dan/Shun/Ren/Fabia/Miku/Alice/Jesse/Ruki/Reita/Aoi/Gackt: WTF?

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y mis OC

Alcaración: Este fic no está relacionado con "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan"

* * *

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Muy bien - dijo Haibaku - Para empezar, Encontramos con un video a quien ustedes conocen.

Y se pone el video.

En eso, se muestra a Alice besándose con Dan Kuso.

- Eres tan rico - dijo Alice jadeando por el beso.

- No creo que sea correcto - dijo Dan nervioso - Si Shun llegara a enterarse, me matará, además tú sales con él.

- Él no me importa - dijo Alice muy coqueta - Ése idiota no me importa porque yo no le importo. Si no hubiera hecho el amor con Sellon, nada de esto hubiera pasado. - y en eso, lo empezó a acorralar pero a Alice la acorraló el castaño y la empezó a besar el cuello y a quitarle la ropa - Dan, te amo. Ah! - dijo gimiendo y se van a una habitación.

Fin del Video

- uyyyyy! - dijo Haibaku - Creo que Alice tiene explicaciones qué dar. Paro para eso, está Dan. - y en eso aparece Dan - Pues, Dan. ¿Qué sentiste cuando se lo hiciste a Alice?

- Se sintió rico - dijo Dan en tono tono pícaro, pero su semblante cambió a uno deprimido - pero internamente me sentí basura.

- ¿Y eso? - Haibaku

- Porque traicioné a mi mejor amigo. - dijo Dan muy depre - por eso.

- Pues... no sé que decir ante eso - Haibaku - Alice, aparece, ¿sí?

En eso aparece Alice con algunos abucheos.

- Cállense Shunistas! - dijo Alice

- ¿Shunistas? - dijo Haibaku - Parece el complot de AMLOVE! Pero como sea. ¿Por qué Shun te traicionó con Sellon, según tú, para que Dan lo traicionara contigo?

- Soon me dijo que Shun se la metió a Sellon - dijo Alice.

- ¡ESTÚPIDA PERRA! - Gritó una conocida voz que apareció con toda la personalidad.

- ¡SHUN! - Dijo Haibaku

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A TENER "ESO" CON DAN? - Gritó Shun muy furioso y derramando lágrimas - ¡YO TE AMABA!

- No es cierto - dijo Alice muy orgullosa - Tu andabas con otra idiota! ¡Tenía que igualar el marcador! Pregúntale a Soon!

- Pero Soon lo dijo para alejarte de mí - dijo Shun

- Basta de mentir, Shun! - Dijo Alice muy enojada. - ¡Es más, SÓLO JUGUÉ CONTIGO PORQUE ESTOY AL TANTO DE TODAS TUS CITAS!

- ¡SÓLO JUGASTE CONMIGO! - Gritó Shun llorando

- ¡Bravo, ya te diste cuenta! - dijo Alice con voz burlona

- ¡TE ODIO, ALICE GEHABICH! - dijo Shun - ¡ERES PEOR QUE SELLON!

- Aww, gracias -dijo Alice fingiendo felicidad

- ¡SABES QUÉ? ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TÍ EL RESTO DE MI VIDA! - Le gritó Shun a Alice y le dio una bofetada en la cara - ¡LO NUESTRO SE TERMINÓ! ¡LÁRGATE!

- OK! - Dijo Alice con carita de #¬¬ y se fué.

- Vaya, eres muy sentido - dijeron Dan y Haibaku asustados.

- ¡Y TÚ! - Gritó Shun muy furioso - ¡ERES LA PEOR PERSONA QUE HE CONOCIDO! ¡ACOSTARTE CON MI NOVIA!

- Pero es que yo no quería - dijo Dan - Yo sólo...

- ¡ME TRAICIONASTE! - Gritó Shun llorando - ¡ERES EL MÁS IDIOTA QUE HE CONOCIDO! ¡OJALÁ NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO! ¡YA NO SOY TU AMIGO! - En eso a Dan se le rompe el corazón.

- Pero... Shun... - dijo Dan a punto de llorar

- ¡PIÉRDETE KUSO! - Gritó Shun llorando con toda la rabia y odio posible - ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NI A ESCUCHAR DE TÍ! ¡ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR! - En eso, lo golpeó - ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ! - En eso se va ardido y llorando.

- Pero, Shun... - dijo Dan a punto de llorar y lloró.

- ESO ES CRUELDAD - Dijo Haibaku muy triste - y odio.

- Shun... -dijo Dan llorando y se encogió - shun...

- Bueno - dijo Haibaku - los dejamos con esto y nos vemos mañana - y en eso se va y todos lo despiden y cuando se fue vieron a Dan llorando y se llenaron de pena.

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, comentarios, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte.

Sayooo!

NYAPPY!


	2. Chapter 2

Vergüenza para Ren y arruino para  
HELLO MIKUS!

Yo: Bueno, tenemos las noticias

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y mis OC

Alcaración: Este fic no está relacionado con "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan"

* * *

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Les tengo unos dos chismes! El primero es de... ¡REN KRAWLER! - en eso aparece Ren - y el segundo es sorpresa. XD

- Ya, dínoslo! - dijo Ren molesto

- Bueno - Haibaku - Pero primero... te tengo algo que recitarte!

- ¿De qué? - dijo Ren

- ¡DE TU DIARIO! - Gritó Julie feliz y luego se molestó con Ren - ¿Qué esperabas?

- NOOOO! - Gritó Ren - MI DIARIO NOOOOO!

- Primero sus pensamientos. - dijo Haibaku - "Dan..." - dijo leyendo - "Tal vez sea un poco tonto pero si no fuera glotón, su cabeza se le reventaría como la canción Kantou Dougeza Kumiai" Jajajaja "Marucho Es tan lindo y es muy buen compañero. Si no fuera de Rele, sería mio" OOOWWW! "SHUN SE ACUESTA CON SELLON! Qué creído!" Rumores, Ren, Rumores! ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? "Mi primer beso fue en Neathia cuando... Marucho y yo nos reconciliamos... antes de la batalla que tuve contra Fabia..." (N/a: Nunca pasó pero se me ocurrió. Es que se llevaban tan bien en el EP 26 de Invasores Gundalianos) ¿ERES...?

- NO LO DIGAS! - Gritó Ren muy enojado - Era pero ahora soy de Zenet.

- Siii, claaaro! - Dijo Julie - el siguiente momento es de...

- MÍO! - Gritó Haibaku

- ¿Tuyo? - dijo Ren

- sipi. Lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió poner algo de mí - dijo Haibaku muy divertido - aquí está - dijo apretando el botón video.

Video

Se observa a un castaño en una habitación besando a otra castaña en el cuello.

- Eres tan lindo, Haibaku... -dijo la castaña.

- Gracias -dijo Haibaku deteniéndose y luego dirige sus labios hacia su pecho.

- Oye... - dijo la castaña - no te pases - dijo sonrojándose

- No importa, mi Nicole - dijo Haibaku y en eso se dirige a las piernas de la chica.

- ¡UN MOMENTO! - Gritó Ren deteniendo el video

- Y ahora qué? - gritó Haibaku

- Esto es un Show de chismes, no un show sexual. - dijo Ren.

- Aguafiestas - dijo Julie - ¡HAIBAKU SIN ROPA ES TAN LINDO COMO DAN!

- Como sea -dijo Haibaku

- ¡HAIBAKU! - Gritó una voz conocida

- ¿Masquerade? - dijo Haibaku nervioso

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERLO CON MI NOVIA? - Gritó Masquerade apareciendo

- Eh? - dijo Haibaku aclarando todo - Esperen, veamos el final del video. Fue vergonzoso para mí

Resto del video. Haibaku le estaba metiendo la mano en la falda de Nicole y ella gemía de placer. Entonces...

- ¡HOLA HAIBAKU! ¿CÓMO E...? - Dijo Dan apareciendo en la casa y mira estupefacto a Haibaku y Nicole y Haibaku queda avergonzado - ¿Y decía yo que era un pervertido, pero el tentador mató a dos pájaros de un tiro.

- ¡DAN! - Gritó Haibaku avergonzado y Nicole se carcajeó y se fue. Lo bueno es que no le quitó la ropa

- ¡Eres un tonto a veces, ¿sabes? - dijo Haibaku muy molesto de vergüenza

- XD - Carita de Dan

Fin del video

Masquerade, Ren y Julie quedaron con cara de "¿WTF?"

- Y eso fue antes de iniciar con el show - dijo Haibaku - Pero 3 meses después del concierto "Venomous Cell OMEGA Yokohama" (N/a: Quería incluirlo porque sería interesante imaginarlo)

- ¡AÚN ASÍ MANOSEASTE A MI NOVIA! - Gritó Masquerade preparado para matar a Haibaku pero un golpe lo detuvo desmayándolo.

- ¿Shun? - dijo Haibaku

- Tu me expusiste a Alice como la zorra que es y te lo agradezco. - dijo Shun - Ahora te debo una deuda de gratitud ayudándote como protector.

- Oye -dijo Haibaku - ¿Ya arreglaron las cosas tu y Dan? - Haibaku

- Si - dijo Shun - Pero Dan parecía muy triste y desconsolado al pedirme disculpas y... no se lo rechacé.

- ¡GENIAL! - Gritó Haibaku - Pero me gustaría ver a Dan llorando en video.

- Pues lo tengo en video, grabado por Julie - dijo Shun

- Garcias nwn - dijo Julie

- Lo mostraremos en el próximo Show, que también tiene invitado especial! - gritó Haibaku - YA ERA HORA DE PONER INVITADOS MUSICALES. ADIÓS Y en eso la gente está eufórica y se apagan las luces.

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, comentarios, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte.

Sayooo!

NYAPPY!


	3. Chapter 3

Noah Gay y GazettE cantando!  
HELLO MIKUS!

Yo: Bueno, tenemos las noticias

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y mis OC

Alcaración: Este fic no está relacionado con "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan"

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Les tengo unos dos chismes! El primero es de... ¡Noah! - en eso aparece Noah - Todos sabemos que has tenido problemitas.

- ¿Como qué? - dijo Noah

- No te hagas, Noah - dijo Haibaku - Te hemos estado observando por medio de Runo.

- Gracias - dijo Runo

- Y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que... - dijo Haibaku - ¡ERES YAOI SHOTA!

- ¿AH? - Dijo Sonrojado

- Así es! - dijo Julie - Vimos como Runo escuchó esto - dijo apretando el botón de Audio.

AUDIO: Maestro Anubias... no sé cómo decirlo... ¡ME GUSTAS ANUBIAS! ¡Quisiera estar una noche contigo! Me gustaría saber qué tan bueno eres en la cama... (interrupción)

- Ahí lo dejo - dijo Haibaku - Porque luego dijo cosas obcenas XD

- Estoy avergonzado! - dijo Noah con la cara caída de vergüenza.

- Pues la vergüenza me la quedo yo por lo del show pasado - Haibaku

- ◙¬¬U - Julie

- ¿qué? O.o - Haibaku

- Nada - Julie.

- Bueno... como sea, lo que prometo, cumplo! - Dijo Haibaku

- ¡NOAAH! - Gritó una rubia furiosa

- Ay no! - gritó Haibaku sabiendo que lo interrumpieron

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A SALIRTE DEL CLÓSET ASÍ? - Gritó una Chris muy furiosa - ¡SOY TU NOVIA!

- Lo...lo...lo - dijo Noah tartamudeando - Lo sien...sie... siento Chris... Es que... No pude... evitarlooooo!

- VEN ACÁ! - Gritó de nuevo Chris y se llevó a un Noah llorando.

- Bueno... - Haibaku - Ahora, GazettE.

TOMORROW NEVER DIES

No borres el valor de la vida por la muerte  
agitando mis emociones, tu estás bailando  
Si puedo vivir por vomitar el dolor que siento día a día

Las unicas palabras que puedo decir para ti...

El latido del corazon golpea el pulso mientras tu perforas mi pecho por el grito de tu dolor.  
Ven aquí con las piernas enyesadas en el fango y deja de lado tu aislamiento

Las unicas palabras que puedo decir para ti  
-No olvides el calor que sentias aquí-

Escupe un dolor aquí,  
Borra tu indecisión;  
¿Puedes oir esto?  
Hasta este día

¿Cuántas veces piensas acerca de la muerte en el pequeño mundo?  
La muerte no da te da libertad, aun los sentimientos se desvanecen.  
¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en el mundo roto?  
Si no puedes creer en nada,  
Escupe un dolor aquí.

Si no puedes creer en nada,  
Escupe un dolor aquí.

Antes de ponerle un fin a esto, preguntate eso:  
El valor de mantenerse con vida hasta tu esfuerzo  
El valor de las tonterías de cortar tu mañna;  
El valor de que mañana alguien más está pidiendo.

Escupe un dolor aquí.  
Borra tu indesición;  
¿Puedes oir esto?

¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca la muerte en el peueño mundo?  
La muerte no te dara libertad.  
¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en el roto mundo?  
El mañana no desaparece.  
No te suicides.

¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en el pequeño mundo?  
La muerte no te dara libertad, aun los sentimientos se marchitan lejos.  
¿Cuantas veces pensaste acerca de la muerte en el roto mundo?  
El mañana no desaparece  
No te suicides.

Cuando terminó la canción, la gente aplaudía a los cinco chicos.

- Gracias The GazettE por "Tomorrow Never Dies". - Haibaku - Se los dedico a todos los que se hartaron de la vida. La muerte no es la solución. Bye! - en eso Haibaku y GazettE se van y la gente los despide con un fuerte aplauso.

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, comentarios, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte.

Sayooo!

NYAPPY!


	4. Chapter 4

¡LOS PROBLEMAS DEL DÚO DINÁMICO!  
HELLO MIKUS!

Yo: Bueno, tenemos las noticias

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y mis OC

Alcaración: Este fic no está relacionado con "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan"

* * *

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Les tengo unos dos chismes! El primero es de... Dan Kuso! - y todos con cara de ¿QUÉ? - Les dije que les daría el video de la disculpa. AHÍ LO TIENEN! - Dijo oprimiendo el botón del video.

Video

- shun, perdóname... - dijo Dan muy triste

- ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone después de engañarme con esa zorra de Alice a quien yo creí que me amaba? - dijo Shun con lágrimas en los ojos pero con la voz habitual de siempre.

- Pero Shun... - Dijo Dan llorando y en eso se empezó a rasgar la ropa en señal de duelo, algo que asustó a Shun. - ¡EN VERDAD LO SIENTO! - Gritó llorando y se arodilló ante él en posición hincada.

- Pero... - Dijo un Shun estupefacto - Dan...

- ¡Escúchame! - dijo Dan llorando y se abalanzó hacia Shun con una cara de dolor - ¡LO LAMENTO! NO SÉ POR QUÉ LO HICE! NO QUERÍA HACERLO! - Dijo dan y en eso - ¡Si no me perdonas, me humillaré hasta que me perdones!

- No te atreverías - dijo Shun

- ¿AH NO? - Gritó Dan y en eso se quita la camisa roja que traía y la camiseta bicolor que traía puesta y se empezó de manchar de miel por todo el cuerpo.

- DAN, DETENTE! - Gritó Shun - ¡Esto es vergonzoso!

- Para mí! - dijo Dan

- No te ganarás mi perdón así - dijo Shun

- ¡PERO ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE SÍ ME ARREPIENTOOO! - En eso se tira del techo dela casa (ni pregunten cómo llegó) hacia el suelo (no pregunten cómo sobrevivió).

- ¡YA BASTA! - Dijo Shun - Te perdono si dejas de molestarme con eso, o te matarás.

- GRACIAS! - Gritó un Dan llorando mientras abrazaba a Shun y éste empezaba a sentir la miel qie tenía en su cuerpo.

- Dan, estás pegajoso! - dijo Shun - ¡VETE A BAÑAR!

- Ouch! - dijo Dan

FIN DEL VIDEO

Todos con cara de "¿WTF?"

- ... ... - Haibaku - ... ... no me lo esperaba...

- ¿Y tenemos otra cosa? - Julie

- Pues ahora que lo mencionas. - Haibaku - LES TENEMOS EL GRAN SECRETO DE DRAGO! Resulta que Drago y Hydranoid tienen gustos diferentes. Luego llegó un día en que se lo dijeron mutuamente y desde entonces están jntos y "activos". Después, resulta que Hydranoid le pone los cuernos con Skyress.

- ¡CON RAZÓN NO VOLVÍAS A CASA TEMPRANO! - Drago

- ¡PERO ES QUE ELLA ESTÁ BIEN BUENA! - Hydranoid

- ¿AHORA TÚ SKYRESS? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE? - Shun

- No podía evitarlo! - dijo Skyress

- Ya sabía que no durarían - dijo Tigrera

- ¿Quién te invitó Tig? - dijo Haibaku

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS P***! - Gritó Drago

- Cállate, agustias! - Gritó Haibaku

- Drago... -dijo Dan - ¿TE... GUSTA... HYDRANOID!

- Lo siento Daniel... - dijo Drago.

Haibaku los dejó con su plática...

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, comentarios, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte.

Drago: Ahora sí te excediste vívora.

Yo: CÁLLATE MASQUERADE 2!

Comentario

Nicole Sakurai: Ya sabía eso, lo ví en el review que me mandaste. Naaaa, yo no soy celoso. nwn. Oye, ya puse el video para que veas cómo se ve.

SAYOOOOOO!

Sayooo!

NYAPPY!


	5. Chapter 5

Drigrera y Selesbi  
HELLO MIKUS!

Yo: Bueno, tenemos las noticias

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y mis OC

Alcaración: Este fic no está relacionado con "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan"

* * *

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Les tengo unos dos chismes! El primero es de... ¿Drago? - Dijo Haibaku y Todos quedaron con cara de ¿Qué? - Bueno... ¿Se acuerdan del show anterior? Pues resulta que Drago se sintió malísimo por lo de Hydra y se consoló con Tigrera. Y pues resulta que el VERDADERO AMOR DE DRAGO ES TIGRERA! XD

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos.

- EN SERIO! - Dijo Haibaku - Les mostraré la foto - en eso se muestra una foto de Drago y Tigrera besándose en forma de pelotitas - ¡Qué tierno!

- Al fin se volvió hetero el Drago - dijo Shun ._.U

- OK? - Haibaku - El segundo es PARAAAA... Sellon!

- ¿DOBLE QUÉ? - Gritaron TODOS

- Lo que pasa es que... - dijo Julie - Resulta que Sellon tiene secretos extraños. - Sonrisa pícara - Resulta que Runo la entrevistó y... ES LESBI!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron los más fans del yuri entre el público

- Dijo que Fabia es muy sexy, que quisiera una noche caliente con Mira, o un trío con sus súbditas Chris y Soon. - Julie con sonrisa pícara.

- Y lo más reciente fue que manoseo a Runo - dijo Haibaku ._.U - Mi pobre informante. Además de que la próxima víctima es Paige, la machurra que trabaja en Producción.

- Marimacho - dijo Julie - y pienso que sería presa fácil por cómo se viste.

- KYAAAA! - Gritaron Chris y Soon apareciendo - ¡LO SABÍAMOS! ¡LO SABÍAMOS!

- ¿AH? - Dijo Haibaku - No puedo creer que... Lo de Chris, lo entiendo por lo de Noah, pero... ¿SOON? ¿Qué pasó con Robin?

- Nada - dijo Soon - Sólo me importan Sellon y Shun.

- Pícara como mi novia - dijo Haibaku

- ¡REGÁLAME A ROBIN! - Gritó Julie de forma melosa

- Que te lo diga él - dijo Soon.

- ¡YA QUÉDATELO! - Gritó Chris - Está libre.

- OK - Julie ._.U

-Bye - dijo Haibaku y en eso se van todos y la gente los despide con un gran aplauso.

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, comentarios, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte.

Drago: ¡Gracias!

Sellon: ¿Por qué me pones lesbi?

Comentario

Nicole Sakurai: Cuando me refería lo del video, me refería al capítulo anterior a éste. XD Creo que no me dí a entender la última vez.

SAYOOOOOO!

Sayooo!

NYAPPY!


	6. Chapter 6

FIESTA DE PLACER!  
HELLO MIKUS!

Yo: Bueno, tenemos las noticias

Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo la historia y mis OC

Alcaración: Este fic no está relacionado con "Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan"

* * *

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Les tengo unos dos chismes! El primero es de... FABIA SHEEN? - Todos con cara de ¿QUÉ? - Pues para empezar, estuvimos en la fiesta de la casa de Mira Clay y ella y yo nos pasamos de copas. Fabia terminó haciendo esto!

Video

Se veía a Fabia siendo manoseada en su parte íntima por Zenet. Fabia tenía la blusa desabrochada y no tenía sostén. Zenet tenía un vestido desabrochado muy provocador con una falda desabrochable muy corta.

- Zenet, eres muy placentera - gemía Fabia de placer

- Gracias amor - dijo Zenet y eguía haciendo su trabajito.

Fin video

Todos con cara de WTF?

- Y eso no es todo - julie

Video

Se observaba a Haibaku con la espalda contra la pared y gimiendo de placer, delante de él, Nicole en fernte, dejando que el castaño la manoseara por enfrente y detrás de Nicole, estaba Masquerade manoseando a Nicole. Se veía a Nicole gritar de placer con mucha emoción. Bueno, no era para menos, los tres parecían muy animados, pero Masquerade lo disfrutaba, Haibaku parecía más calmado. Haibaku vestía sólo un pantalón desabrochado y se veía que ejercitaba mucho. Masquerade vestía ropa interior negra y también se veía muy bien formado. Nicole, tenía unas pantaletas púrpuras, pero se le veía el cuerpo muy hermoso.

Fin de video.

- U/./U Estoy muy avergonzado, pero es que fue muy bena noche. - dijo Haibaku sonriendo.

- Bueno - dijo Julie

- Fabia quiere con Zenet - dijo Mason - JAJAJAJAJA!

- Aw! - dijo Haibaku y ya se fue.

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, comentarios, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte.

Zenet: ¡Gracias!

Fabia: ¿Por qué me pones lesbi? ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO?

Yo: De un fic que me gustó.

Comentario

Nicole Sakurai: Ya yienes a tu trio. XD

SAYOOOOOO!

Sayooo!

NYAPPY!


	7. Chapter 7

Yo: Bueno, tenemos las noticias

Shun: Vas a poner yaoi?

Haibaku: ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS?

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

* * *

Haibaku estaba descansando en su habitación en la casa de Dan

- Qué buen trabajo tengo - dijo para sí

- No es para menos - dijo Dan - pero sí tienes buenos motivos para ser feliz.

- Gracias - dijo Haibaku y Dan se fue y en eso aparece Masquerade

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

- Es que... - dijo Masquerade - Ví el video del trioy y... - en eso se acerca de manera rara a Haibaku - se me antojo como tocabas a Nicole

- ¿En serio? - dijo Haibaku - ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

- no quiero eso - djo Masquerade acercándose más a Haibaku - Quiero que me lo hagas

- a... ¿en serio? - dijo Haibaku un poco asustado.

- CREES QUE BROMEO? - Gritó Masquerade y acto instantaneo aventó a Haibaku contra la pared y se acercó a él con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Veo que no... - dijo Haibaku mirando a otra parte, pero fue sorprendido cuando Masquerade le empezó a acariciar el bulto de su pantalón, por lo que Haibaku empezó a gemir - agh... oye!

- Qué? - dijo Masquerade - no te gusta?

- un poco - dijo Haibaku pero Masquerade empezó a... BESARLO EN EL CUELLO! Mientras le bajaba elcierre de su pantalón sin dejar de masturbarlo - ahh... qué rico...

- te gusta ahora, ¿no? - dijo Masquerade - qué bueno - en eso, le sube la camiseta y la camisa r empieza a chuparle los pezones mientras Noah llegaba

- Hola chi... - el peliverde se quedó paralizado al ver que Masquerade abusaba de Haibaku - ¿interrumpo algo?

- Noah - dijo Masquerade

- ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? - dijo Haibaku jadeando

- De acuerdo... -dijo un dudoso y sonrojado Noah y se acercó a Haibaku y empezó a masturbar su miembro con su mano, haciendo que Haibaku gimiera más fuerte

- Agh! - gimió haibaku - Más... ahhh... más... awwww... qué delicia...

- Lo está disfrutando - dijo Masquerade

- Se nota - dijo Noah y Haibaku lo agarró por la barbilla y empezó a acariciarlo - ahhh... eres genial...

- gracias - dijo Haibaku jadeando mientras hacía ecxitar a Noah - ¿Quieres que te masturbe?

- Me encantaría - dijo un Noah más rojo

- De acuerdo - en eso, Haibaku empieza a masturbar el miembro de Noah mientras éste empezó a gemir, a pesar de que Haibaku sienta los roces de Masquerade, por lo que él y Noah estaban gimiendo y disfrutando de sus placenteros tactos. Ahí, Noah empezó a quitarse el pantalón y de paso, su ropa interior y Haibaku empezó a masturbar a Noah más rápido de lo normal y Noah gemía más fuerte.

- AAAHHHHH... Quiero más! - gritó Noah y empezó a masturbar más placentero el miembro de Haibaku y el sufría y gozaba del abuso de ambos.

- Ahhhh - gimió Haibaku - no te detengas... awwwww... qué rico...

- mmm - dijo Masuqerade mientras abusaba de Haibaku - Veo que esos dos están a punto de venirse... - en eso llega Nicole y cuando vio lo que pasaba, no se lo podía creer

- Haibaku-chan... - dijo Nicole taratamuda - ¿qué pasó?

- Niki... - dijo Haibaku mirando a Nicole mientras era torturado por Masquerade y Noah.

- Creo que sería un buen chisme para el lunes... - dijo Nicole sacando su teléfono y grabando

- Ah? - dijo Haibaku pero Noah empezó a apretarse contra el cuerpo de éste por lo que... - Aaaaaahhhhhhh... casi me voy a venir!

- Yo también... - gimió Noah - ¿Estás listo?

- Si... - en eso, los manoseos aumentan con más rapidez y placer y empezaron a tocarse todo el cuerpo mientras se acercaban sus cuerpos y se besaban en todo el cuerpo y después, Haibaku cayó al suelo y Noah empezó a manosearlo, una mano tocaba el frente de su cuerpo y otra manoseaba su entrada, mientras Masquerade lamía la misma.

- Rico - dijo Masquerade

- Más! agh.. aaaaahhhhh... - gemía Haibaku - awwwww! Violenme!

- Eso Haibaku - dijo Nicole mietras grababa - disfrútalo. Disfrútalo amor...

- MÁS.. AAAAAAHHHH MÁAASSS! - Gemía más y Noah se acostó encima de Haibaku y entre sí se besaban y manoseaban con más placer, una mano de cada uno de los dos estaba manoseando sus cuerpos y otra sus entradas, mientras sus miembros se rozaban. Masquerade se fue demasiado extraño pero feliz. Nicole, por su parte, los miraba divertida.

Y tras minutos del pacer carnal, los dos jóvenes se vinieron con todo.

Y se calmó todo.

- Eso fue genial - dijo Noah

- lo sé. Espero no volver a repetirlo - dijo Haibaku

- ¿por? - dijo Nicole

- No soy Gay

- Creí que sí - dijo Noah

- Tú lo eres

- Me voy - dijo Noah y se fue feliz.

- Gays -dijo Haibaku

- Eso fue rarísimo, pero el yaoi estuvo... no sé qué decir...

- Dílo - dijo Haibaku mientras se vestía.

- No sé...

- o.o - Haibaku

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, comentarios, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte.

Yo: De un fic que me gustó.

Comentario

Nicole Sakurai: ESTE SÁBADO ES MI CUMPLEEEE! Duda... ¿seguirás comentando en "Amenaza Predacon"? Porque después de la batalla subterra será la de Darkus y tú sales ahí.

Masquerade: YA NO EXPLOTES MI CASA Y MI PELUCHE QUE YA TIENES LO QUE QUERÍAS! DX Me sentiré raro porque no hago yaoi.

SAYOOOOOO!

Sayooo!

NYAPPY!


	8. Chapter 8

Haibaku:Hello!

Shun: ¿Vas a continuar?

Haibaku: Sipi, lo que pasa es que cierto usuario nuevo me dijo que... a... m... ¡ME LO EXIGIÓ! Esta vez le haré caso,pero de buena gana, ya que le dije que se lo cumnpliría en ese caso XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Hello mikus se hubiera mencionado

* * *

- Eso fue rarísimo, pero el yaoi estuvo... no sé qué decir...

- Dílo - dijo Haibaku mientras se vestía.

- No sé...

- o.o - Haibaku

- Fue genial - dijo un poco sonrojada.

- ¿en...serio? - pregunto Haibaku.

- Es...que - Mas sonrojada.

- Dilo...

- Es que debo admitir - Mas sonrojada - que a mi me gusta mucho el Yaoi, por eso no le replique nada a Masquerade, lo siento"

- oh - acercándose a Nicole -no te preocupes - acaricia la mejilla de Nicole y se dan un beso lleno de ternura y amor.

- Pero no sabia que a Masquerade le gustara esa clase de cosas - dijo Haibaku riendo un poco nervioso y divertido.

- Descuida - dijo Nicole - Masquerade es así por lo que le queda de Alice, el no es Gay como Noah, el...solo es bisexual, nada grave, pero ni se lo menciones, por que se pone molesto y muy sonrojado n.n, eso solo me lo dijo a mi, así que no se lo menciones, por que se nos vuelve un Hidranoyd n.n

- ok - dijo Haibaku.

- si quieres - menciono Nicole - puedo hacer un Yuri con alguna chica que quieras, ya te la debo n.n, pero a propósito, ¿a donde esta Dan? en ningún momento lo vi salir.

Ambos voltean y ven a Dan en una esquina abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose todo traumado, en cuanto ven esto Nicole y Haibaku van a ayudarlo

- Pobre - dijo Nicole

- Tal vez escuchró, entró por curiosidad y se traumó - dijo Haibaku

- mi...pobre...primo...fue...violado...mi...pobre...primo...fue...violado... - Dan

- Tranquilo primito - trataba de calmar a su primo.

- Sabes - Nicole - Mejor no pongo el vídeo de tu, Noah y Masquerade, para no volver a Traumar a Dan.

- ok, ¿estas de acuerdo primito Dan?

- si - dijo Dan, que se veía mas tranquilo.

Pero lo que ninguno sabia es que alguien por la ventana había grabado todo desde que llego Masquerade hasta que Nicole dijo el secreto de Nicole, para luego irse y mandárselo a Julie

HORAS DESPUÉS

- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo Haibaku

- Julie me amenazó con exponer tal grabación que un anónimo grabó si no ponía el video - dijo Nicole

- OK - Dijo Haibaku - Pero que Dan no lo vea

- Tranquilo - dijo Nicole - ya me encargué de él. Lo mandé a unaa habitación con Alice

- Eres malosa - dijo Haibaku y Nicole se sonrojó riéndose

- ¡YA LLEGUÉ! - Gritó un castaño

- Jesús - dijo Haibaku - Casi llegas tarde, vamos! - agarra a Jesús

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Y tenemos un uevo conductor! - Haibaku - Jesús!

- Gracias - dijo Jesús

- ¿No que era el jesús de la crucifixión? - dijo una joven

- Ahhh - dijo Jesús - Ese no soy yo, soy más joven y tengo acento español. ¿entendéis?

- Bueno - dijo Haibaku - Ya que eres nuevo, presentarás el primer video del show

- Gracias - dijo Jesús - Este video fue grabado por dos bakugan peculiares

VIDEO

- Qué rayos te pasa Hawktor - dijo Skyress detrás de la puerta

El video captaba una puerta

- ¿Qué estará pasando ahí? - dijo Tigrera

- No lo sé - dijo Hydranoid

- No me hagas esto - Skyress

- Lo siento, pero si sigues así no tendré otra opción - Hawktor

- No, por favor - dijo Skyress - haré lo que sea, pero no esto!

- Ah no? - dijo Hawktor

- NOOO! - Gritó Hydranoid abriendo la puerta y encontró a Hawktor a punto de encerrarla en su jaula - ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que... - dijo Hawktor

- HAWKTOR ESTÁ DE SOBREPROTECTOR CONMIGO POR SALIR CONTIGO! - Gritó Skyress y Hawktor se quedó pálido, Hydranoid más pálido y Tigrera pasó de nuevo a un nuevo nivel de blancura (XD)

- Pero creímos que estaban... - dijo Tigrera y Skyress y Hawktor se sonrojaron

- ¡IDIOTAS! - Gritó Skyress

- MALPENSADOS! - Gritó Hawktor - ¡APAGA LA CÁMARA!

FIN VIDEO

- Esto fue para todos los malpensados XD - Dijo Jesús

- Cállate, español de pacotilla - dijo Julie molesta

- Cállate tú, conductora de tianguis! - dijo Jesús y Julie quedó pálida

- Como sea - dijo Haibaku - Qué tienes Julie

- Una confesión por escrito de... LA SEÑORITA SELLON KYA!

- ¿Y qué dice? - dijo Haibaku

- ¿Saben qué? - dijo Sellon apareciendo de repente - voy a aventarme de un puente, al rato nos vemos. Porque me difaman ahí y con Runo que es la peor persona para testificar.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku y empezó a leer la carta - en una comida, yo Sellon

- Runo, Runo! - dijo Sellon - Yo no confesé nada

- Ocho veces me besuqué con el Bazooka Joe Brown - dijo Haibaku leyendo

- NOOOO! - Gritó Jesús

- Pero estaba borracha - Haibaku - Así lo dijo

- Ya lo aceptó! - dijo Jesús

- Uyyy! - dijo Julie y el bullicio creció

- Ya lo aceptó, ya era hora! - Dijo Jesús y Julie gritó lo más chillona posible por lo que Jesús la acompañó con un... - NOOOO!

- ¿Quién lo aceptó? - dijo Sellon interrumpiendo - Yo no he dicho nada, fue Runo!

- CALLENSE! - Gritó Haibaku - en su defensa Sellon dijo que estaba borracha.

- Ahh - dijo Jesús

- Eso explica todo - dijo Julie y Sellon se va

- ¿Tienes un video para esta noche? - dijo Haibaku

-yo sí - Jesús - Prepárense para ver esto!

- qué es - dijo Haibaku

VIDEO

- Ah? - dijo Haibaku pero Noah empezó a apretarse contra el cuerpo de éste por lo que... - Aaaaaahhhhhhh... casi me voy a venir!

- Yo también... - gimió Noah - ¿Estás listo?

- Si... - en eso, los manoseos aumentan con más rapidez y placer y empezaron a tocarse todo el cuerpo mientras se acercaban sus cuerpos y se besaban en todo el cuerpo y después, Haibaku cayó al suelo y Noah empezó a manosearlo, una mano tocaba el frente de su cuerpo y otra manoseaba su entrada, mientras Masquerade lamía la misma.

- Rico - dijo Masquerade

- Más! agh.. aaaaahhhhh... - gemía Haibaku - awwwww! Violenme!

- Eso Haibaku - dijo Nicole mietras grababa - disfrútalo. Disfrútalo amor...

- MÁS.. AAAAAAHHHH MÁAASSS! - Gemía más y Noah se acostó encima de Haibaku y entre sí se besaban y manoseaban con más placer, una mano de cada uno de los dos estaba manoseando sus cuerpos y otra sus entradas, mientras sus miembros se rozaban. Masquerade se fue demasiado extraño pero feliz. Nicole, por su parte, los miraba divertida.

FIN VIDEO

- O.O - Los dos conductores

- JA - dijo Jesús - Creo que no se lo esperaban, verdad?

- Por qué hiciste esto sabiendo que eres pareja de Nicole! - dijo Julie

- La razón es... - dijo Haibaku avergonzado - Que Masquerade me dijo que lo hiciera porque quiso saber cómo lo hacía después de lo del trío.

- Ahhh - Julie

- De todos modos iba a ponerlo pero no esperaba que fueses tú - dijo Haibaku

- Lo sé - dijo Jesús - ¿eso te hace gay?

- No! - Haibaku - Sólo que me debilito físicamente frente al sexo. Cada vez que me lo hacen, no puedo resistirme.

- AAAAAAAAAA - Dijeron Jesús y Julie asintiendo

- Me gustó - dijo Haibaku más avergonzado - tienen otro chisme?

- Sii - dijo Julie - tengo dos

- OK

- Una, Una lagartija me dijo por ahí que Marucho tuvo su trío - Julie mirada picarona

- ¿CÓMO? - Gritó Haibaku

- Digamos que por culpa de Paige, Marucho, Jack y Noah se pasaron de copas y terminaron teniendo sexo!

- LOS TRES? - Gritó Jesús - NOOOO! MARUCHO ERA DEMASIADO...

- Esperen! - gritó Haibaku - Eso me recuerda a un OVA llamado "Pico x Coco x Chico" de "Boku no Pico". Eso es puro Shota XD

- Y Dos, - Julie - DIR EN GREY!

Obscure 2011

Kuzuki koyoite ikutsu tsurushita

hitohira  
awanai hada wo shokushite niku he to kuchinawa wa tainai he fuku

hirahirahirato  
massakasama  
oboeteiru no ka  
yoru ga hajimari hishimeku

kogane iro, toge no haeta kumo ni nari kioku wo megurasete  
memai ga sasou

Bloody baby & sacrifice

kogane iro, toge no haeta kumo ni nari kioku wo megurasete  
memai ga sasou

kieteshimaisou na gurai  
kanashige ni mau sakura ni naredo haigo kara kikoeru no wa…

shi ga hajimari shun

- Bueno - dijo Haibaku - Ellos fueron DIR EN GREY! Nuestro segundo número musical en la historia de HELLO MIKUS. NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA EDICIÓN

* * *

Haibaku: DEJEN REVIEWS Y TODA LA COSA! BYEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

HORAS DESPUÉS

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Y tenemos un nuevo conductor! - Haibaku - Jesús!

- Gracias - dijo Jesús

- Y dos más para variar XDD - Haibaku - Nicole, mi novia

- Hola a todos! - Nicole sonriendo

- Y Nanashi!

- Grr! Nanashi! - Nicole enojada

- No le agrado a Nicole, ¿verdad? - Nanashi Triste

- Pues ya dividí todo el sistema XDD y les diremos que los chismes de chicas serán de Julie y Niki

- Kyaaa!

- Y los chismes de chicos serán de Jesús, Nanshi y yo!

- Siii! Tendré cotilleos para dar y regalar XDD

- No exageres -.-u - Haibaku

- Como sea - Nicole - Esta vez tenemos 3 chismes de nuestras amigas.

- El primero es este - Julie - Es de Chris

- Ay, la rubia bonita - Dijo Haibaku encelando un poquito a Nicole

- Como sea, descubrimos que Chris es bi! - dijo Julie emocionada

- Resulta que nuestra Chris, siendo novia de Sellon, regresó con Noah - Nicole

- Wow - Haibaku

- Segundo - Nicole - Es de Fabi!

- Nuestra Fabia tomó un video en el que a Alice se le descubre en un negocio de... - Julie

VIDEO

Se observa a Alice bailando sensualmente frente a un chico peliblanco mientras ella se desvestía lentamente y sonreía. Luego, se acerca al peliblanco y empieza a tocar con sus dedos cada parte de su cuerpo mientras él estaba sentado y gemía levemente (el chico estaba vestido) mientras Alice tenía puesta un brasier provocativo y unas pantaletas pútpuras que se quitó, luego se quita el brasier y empieza a frotar sus senos con la entrepierna del peliblanco por encima del pantalón. Fabia acerca el video y resulta que sus sospechas fueron resueltas.

- Creí que era Ren, pero no XD - Fabia

El peliblanco excitado era Anubias! Así que Fabia apaga el video

FIN VIDEO

- Vaya, Anubias suertudo! - Jesús

- Yo diría más que suertudo - Nanashi (Nicole: Grrr!)

- Alice es teibolera? - Haibaku - Pobrecita JAJAJAJAJA!

- El tercer rumor es mío - dijo Nicole sonrojada - Resulta que acordé con Haibaku de hacer un yuri con una chica que Haibaku conozca.

- ¿QUÉ? - Todos excepto Haibaku quien se avergonzó

- Si... luego les mando el video para que las chicas lo muestren - Haibaku avergonzado.

- Y con la cara de vergüenza - Nanashi (Nicole: Grrr!) - ¡Pero QUÉ CINISMO!

- Iguales a los del PRI! - Jesús - Son una bola ce cínicos

- ¿Cuál PRI? - Nicole

- Poder Rojo Introvertido - Jesús

- Vamos a los chicos! - Haibaku - Tenemos 5

- Uno - Nanashi (Nicol: Grrr) - Es de TU PRIMO DAN!

- SIII! - Haibaku

- Resulta que desde lo que pasó con Alice y Shun desde el primer Show, Dan quiso satisfacerlo con algo "caliente" - Jesús - Y creyó, planeando, que una noche "caliente" con Mylene y contigo no estaría mal - rió

- Q..Q..QUÉ? - Haibaku sonrojado - Pero Dan, no soy gay! Entiende! Tampoco bi!

- El segundo es de "Bazooka Joe" - Nanashi (Nicole: Grrr) - Resulta que en su casa le pagó a Chan y a Paige por tener sexo en trío mientras estaba en China, Chan y Paige accedieron con la condición de que no fuera él, Joe se enojó diciendo que pagó por estar participando y Chan le repitió que no irá, Joe fue a denunciarlas a la policía comunista y ésta le dijo que en esa ciudad en la que estaba, la prostitución es ilegal y lo metieron al bote por dos días ya que Marucho le pagó la fianza.

- "Bazooka"! - gritó Jesús - Maldito pervertido depravado! ¡EL SEXO NO SE PAGA!

- Y demandó proque no le cumplieron - Nicole riéndose

- El número tres es de Hawktor - Haibaku - Drago me dijo que no que Hawktor muy acá y resulta que está saliendo con Elfin. El problema es que Preyas, al llegar a la casa de Elfin, le dijo "así que andas de galancito con mi novia" y le dió una paliza que lo dejó en el hospital.

- El cuarto es de Abdel, amigo de Haibaku - Nanashi (nicole: grrr) - Está de pregrianción hasta la meca y nos mandó una foto

FOTO

Se observa a Abdel saludando con unos jovenes musumlanes. Todos vestidos de blanco y Abdel de verde.

- Espero que todo salga bien - Julie

- El quinto es de Jack - dijo Jesús - Ya que resulta que drogó a Soon y a Zenet y a Runo y las forzó a tener un trío durante toda la noche!

- ¿QUÉ?

- Y lo peor es que cuando se les pasó el efecto de la droga, RUNO PROSIGUIÓ! SOON SE LE UNIÓ Y ZENET LLAMÓ A REN Y A RAFE PARA QUE SE LES UNIERA! Al final, Jack tendrá un hijo de Soon JAJAJAJA. Eso mató a Robin quien se fue a los brazos de Lena.

- Pues ya me tengo que ir, si no, llegaré tarde. Sellon, Fabia y Paige me esperan! - Nicole

- Para qué? - dijo Nanashi (Nicole: GRRR)

- Es que esas tres chicas acordaron para el casting del yuri

O.O -TODOS


	10. Chapter 10

Yo: OTRO CAPÍTULO DE HELLO MIKUS!

Haibaku: Noooo! La venganza

Nicole: PIEDAD!

Yo: Culpen a JesúsST

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

* * *

Narrador: CON USTEDES, HAIBAKU KUSOOOO!

Y en eso entra Haibaku y la gente lo recibe feliz.

- HOLA A TODOS! - Dijo Haibaku - Esto es "HELLO MIKUS"! Y en este show tenemos lo más secreto de los peleadores.

Todos riendo

- Bien, Haibaku, para empezar, les presento a mi compañera! - Haibaku - JULIE!

Y en eso, aparece Julie muy feliz

- Ella será mi compañera de programa ya que es perfecta. Además, mírenla, es muy linda. - Haibaku

- Gracias - dijo Julie sonrojada.

- Y tenemos un nuevo conductor! - Haibaku - Jesús!

- Gracias - dijo Jesús

- Y dos más para variar XDD - Haibaku - Nicole, mi novia

- Hola a todos! - Nicole sonriendo

- Y Nanashi!

- Grr! Nanashi! - Nicole enojada

- No le agrado a Nicole, ¿verdad? - Nanashi Triste (Nicole: Grrr)

- Pues ya dividí todo el sistema XDD y les diremos que los chismes de chicas serán de Julie y Niki

- Kyaaa!

- Y los chismes de chicos serán de Jesús, Nanshi y yo!

- Siii! Tendré cotilleos para dar y regalar XDD

- No exageres -.-u - Haibaku

- Como sea - Nicole - Esta vez tenemos 4 chismes de nuestras amigas.

- El primero es este - Julie - Es de Zenet

- ¿Qué hay con Zenet? - Haibaku

- Resulta que una vez decidió ir a... - Nicole - Hacer un recital de Ballet!

- Eh... - Haibaku - Las chicas hacen eso, y algunos chicos...

- Lo sé - Nicole - Pero eso no es ese el punto. El punto es que estaba en etapa de menstruación. Ya cuando hacía el de "El lago de los cisnes", se cayó, le empezó a doler la entrepierna, se la llevaron y el público se horrorizó al saber que tenía sangre.

- Pobre Zenet - dijo Jesús

- El segundo es de Niki! - Julie

- Es mío - Nicole - Ya acordamos Haibaku y yo que el yuri sería entre yo y Alice.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ya ves que su alter ego es Masquerade - dijo Nicole

- ESPEREN!

Flashback

- Es que... - dijo Masquerade - Ví el video del trioy y... - en eso se acerca de manera rara a Haibaku - se me antojo como tocabas a Nicole

- ¿En serio? - dijo Haibaku - ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

- no quiero eso - djo Masquerade acercándose más a Haibaku - Quiero que me lo hagas

- a... ¿en serio? - dijo Haibaku un poco asustado.

- CREES QUE BROMEO? - Gritó Masquerade y acto instantaneo aventó a Haibaku contra la pared y se acercó a él con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Veo que no... - dijo Haibaku mirando a otra parte, pero fue sorprendido cuando Masquerade le empezó a acariciar el bulto de su pantalón, por lo que Haibaku empezó a gemir - agh... oye!

- Qué? - dijo Masquerade - no te gusta?

- un poco - dijo Haibaku pero Masquerade empezó a... BESARLO EN EL CUELLO! Mientras le bajaba elcierre de su pantalón sin dejar de masturbarlo - ahh... qué rico...

FIN FLASHBACK (No es parte del show, sino de la mente de Haibaku)

- Eso... -

FLASHBACK

- Me gustaría que me estuvieras tocando de esa manera - dijo Alice acercándose a Haibaku de lado

- Lástima que estás conmigo - dijo Dan abrazando a Alice y mordiéndola por la oreja

- Lo sé - dijo Alice - Pero Haibaku se ve que es bueno...

- Quieres que te la muestre? - dijo Haibaku

- Sipi - dijo alice sonrojada

- ALICE! - Gritó Dan y Haibaku se fue

FIN FLASHBACK

- Entonces ese yaoi... - Haibaku - Alice debió sentirse rara de hacerme yaoi.

- El tercero es de Fabi - dijo Nicole - Resulta que Fabia tuvo una discursión con su hermana Serena después de que Fabia se hiciera novia del capitán Elright

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- No, lo malo fue que Elright engañaba a Fabi con Serena, así que Fabia confrontó a Serena y ella sacó a Fabia con todo y todo de su casa, de ahí a que Neathia se rigiera como república.

- Maldita...- Jesús

- Esperen! - Nicole - Aún falta lo mejor. Estaba en el interespacio Bakugan llorando, Shun la encuentra y le propone vivr en su casa, Fabi acepta y horas después consigue una casa cerca de la suya, un nuevo empleo y como agradecimiento, se hace novia de Shun!

- SIIII! - Gritó Haibaku - Shun se volvió pareja de nuevo!

- La cuarta es de Soon - dijo Julie - Resulta que después de lo que pasó con Jack, Soon se va a disculparse con Robin, el no la perdonó y desde entonces se va a golpear a sus amigos hasta casi matarlos por tanto dolor. Terminó en el bote por intento de homicidio con arma blanca.

- Noooo! - Jesús - Digo, SIIII!

- Vamos con los chicos! - Nicole

- Tenemos 3 - Haibaku - El primero es de mi primito Dan! Resulta que estaba en un partido, Dan le iba a las Chivas del Guadalajara, y que sólo encuentra lugar rodeado de puros americanistas! Le escupen a Dan y éste asustado...

Video

- Están jugando bien, no - dijo Dan apuntando al jugador de las Chivas

- RESULTA QUE LUEGO YA ASUSTADO - Haibaku fuera del video

- Oiagn, ya, órale. No me golpeen! Ya, basta! oYE, amigos, basta! Yo invito las chelas, yo invito las chelas! - Dijo Dan más asustado mientras es golpeado por americanistas

- ¿Dónde fue eso? - Nanashi (Nicole:Grrr) fuera del cideo

- En un clásico América vs Chivas en el Estadio Azteca en México

- Obvio - dijo Nicole ¬¬

- Como sea - Haibaku - Se desata la trifulca de todo eol público americanista contra mi pobre primo (ESPERO QUE LO PONGAS EN TU FIC, SÍ, TE HABLO A TÍ JesúsST)

- TODOS CONTRA LA MALDITA CHIVA! - Gritó un americanista dentro del video

- Y mi pobre primito recibió una MACR-SÚPER-MEGA MADRINA! - Haibaku fuera del video - QUE HASTA LE HACEN TOMAR AGUA DE RIÑÓN ASÍ!

- Va de hidalgo, wey, vade hidalgo! - dijo muy furioso el que sirve el agua de riñón hacia la boca de Dan

Ya después, todo moreteado, Dan se va y va el chico de las cervezas

- Son 34959560 chelas, me tiene que pagar! - el hombre

- GRRR! - Dan furioso - NO LE PAGO NADA! ES MÁS, TE SURTO!

- Y se surte Dan y en el Estadio, el pobre viejito, el pobre Don Arnulfo, el que vendía las chelas estaba ahí, golpeado, moqueteado. Y Dan...

- Por lo menos me vengué - Dan

- Y por donde mira, miles de vendedores de chelas a su alrededor! - rió Haibaku llorando sin parar de la carcajada

- Iraaa - los vendedores - Le pegaste a Don Arnulfo. Iraaa - y que se surten con otra Mega Madrina a Dan

FIN

Todos carcajeados

- Pobre de Dan - Nicole casi orinandose de la risa

- Els segundo es de Shun - dijo Jesús - Lo que pasa es que Shun desde que recibió a Fabia como vecina y la tiene como novia, no ha parado de ser violado por Sellon.

- Nooo - dijo Haibaku - ¿Y Fabia lo sabe?

- Lamentablemente sí, PERO EN CUANTO SE ENTERÓ, FUE VIOLADA TAMBIÉN!

- NOO!

- Y EL ÚLTIMO! - Jesús mirada macabra - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

- NOOOO!

- PIEDAD - NICOLE

- TE LO RUEGO - Nanashi (Nicole: Grrr)

- ES TARDE - Dijo Jesús apretando un botón

VIDEO

Haibaku: ¡NICOLE!, Dame esa Death Note pero ¡YA!  
Nicole: ¡NO!, Según las reglas de la Death Note, El dueño cambia cuando la regalas a alguien mas, y si JesusST me la regalo, La Death Note es ¡ MÍA!, y gracias a esto, revolucionare FFN, y Eliminare a los que odian y denuncian los Lemon, Yaoi, Yuri y otras clases de lectura.  
Haibaku: O.O  
JesusST: TuT si, espero ese glorioso día.  
Haibaku: Dame eso!  
Haibaku comienza a Pelear por la Death Note, poniéndolos al final en una posición muy comprometedora.  
JesusST: O/u/O Esto se esta poniendo Bueno.  
JesusST toma una cámara y comienza a grabar mientras Nicole y Haibaku pelean por la Death Note, pero sin querer Haibaku rasga la blusa de Nicole dejándola en su brasier.  
JesusTS: O.O WOW!  
Nicole: Hay /./.  
Haibaku: O.O oh, lo...siento.  
Pero Nicole se abalanza sobre Haibaku y le rasga la camiseta por completo.  
JesusST: O.O DOBLE WOW.  
Haibaku: Hay no, mi camiseta favorita.  
Nicole: o.o ¿en serio?  
Haibaku se tira sobre Nicole y vuelve la riña por la Death Note.  
JesusST: PAREN!.  
Nicole y Haibaku: O.O  
JesusST: Este es un Review, no un Fan Service, así que cálmense por que no quiero fluidos asquerosos en el piso.  
Nicole y Haibaku: O/./O Lo...lo sentimos.  
JesusST: si, yo también siento que están cerca de cada uno.  
Los 2: O/./O.

FIN VIDEO

- Dios... estoy avergonzada - Nicole

- JAJAJAJAJA! - Jesús - ¿CÓMO SE SIENTEN?

- Mal - Haibaku llevándose a Nicole

Ya en la casa de Haibaku

- CÓMO PUDISTE DEJAR QUE NOS GRABARAN - Haibaku

- Yo sólo quería la Death Note - Nicole enojado

- VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO! - Gritó Haibaku y se lanza sobre Nicole y se pelean ambos. Nicole le arranca ola camiseta

- No otra vez!

- AUCH! - Nicole

Haibaku le respunde a Nicole y se avalanza sobre ella y le quita la camisa y le deja su brasier

- Haibaku

- Qué se siente?

La riña se intensificó hasta que después

- Ven acá, maldita! - Gritó Haibaku agarrando la cabeza de Nicole mientras la manoseaba en su entrada

- Haibaku! - dijo Nicole gimiendo mientras manoseaba la ropa interior de Haibaku

- Nicole! - gimió Haibaku

- Vaya, y decía que estos dos son un cuento de nunca acabar - dijo Dan apareciendo y asustando a Haibaku y Nicole

- LARGATE! - Gritaron Haibaku y Nicole furiosos, loo sacaron del cuarto de Haibaku y cerraron la puerta

- Si Haibaku tiene sexo, no para JAJAJAJAJA! - Rió Dan

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS, Y TODA LA COSA

BYEEE

Haibaku: No puedo creer que hicieras eso TTOTT


	11. Chapter 11

Yo: OTRO CAPÍTULO DE HELLO MIKUS!

Haibaku: Y ESPERO QUE SÍ LA HAGAS CASO A NANASHI!

Yo: Sí, mamá (tono de enfado)

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece

* * *

Nicole estaba algo intranquila por lo del Yuri mientras estaba detrás de escena del foro de Hello Mikus, daba vueltas sin parar y estaba algo nerviosa, pues nunca había hecho algo parecido en su vida, hasta que llego Alice y vio como estaba Nicole.

- ¿Que sucede Nicole? - Pregunto Alice curiosa y preocupada por Nicole

- Alice - Nicole - Nada...es solo...que estoy un poco nerviosa, pues nunca he hecho eso y es...es algo inquietante en si XS

- Pero... - Alice - Tranquila, yo tampoco he hecho esto, pero pienso que sera una nueva experiencia para ambas n.n

- lo se, solo que, es algo inquietante -

- te ves tensa Nicole -

- lo se, solo que - pero no continuo pues Alice la interrumpió con un beso en la boca mas o menos rápido, poniendo a Nicole sonrojada.

- No te gusta? - sonriendo un poco picara.

- Pues... pues... - Alice la siguió besando callándola, pero Nicole la detuvo

- Para, alguien nos vera - Poniéndose mas nerviosa

- No hay problema - Alice empujo a Nicole hacia un armario estrellándose contra la pared del armario mientras ella también entraba y cerraba con seguro por dentro.

- veo que eres perve cuando te lo propones - Nicole -

- es uno de mis secretos, que solo tu y Dan conocen - Alice

Nicole iba a contestar cuando Alice la beso callandola y acariciando por encima de su ropa su cintura.

- Ah... - Nicole - qué rico...

- ¿te gusta? - dijo Alice sonrojada y empezó a acariciar los senos de Nicole y a quitarle la camiseta al mismo tiempo. Nicole estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez excitada. Alice empezó a lamerle los senos por encima del sostén, algo que definitivamente le agradaba demasiado a Nicole, por lo cual gemía.

Pero no sabían que Haibaku apareció para grabarlas en secreto, sólo que Nicole ya lo sabía, pero no sabía que sería ahorita.

Nicole ya estaba sólo con sus calcetas y su pantaleta, mientras Alice vestía una pantaleta, su blusa desabrochada que le revelaba su sostén rojo provocativo. Alice mosdisqueaba los senos de Nicole, y luego sus pezones. Micole manoseaba a Alice por su entrepierna pero Alice no gemía debido a que estaba en su trabajo.

- Alice - dijo Nicole gimiendo - eres... ah... muy genial...

- Gracias amor - dijo Alice jadeando un poquito (literalmente poquito)

- Alice - gemía más fuerte Nicole y su placer aumenteba al grado de que ahora las dos se besaban y se manoseaban com mayor placer, al grado de que empezaron a pervertirse y desvestirse más.

- Qué ternurita ves? - dijo Marucho atrás de Haibaku y el se asustó y ya saben qué pasó. - ¿Qué ocultas?

- Nada... nada ¬¬ ¿Qué cosas dices?

- Puedo ver? - dijo Marucho y Haibaku aceptó resignado ya que sabía cuando miente. Cuando marucho vió en secreto lo que Alice y Nicole hacían, NO SE LO PODÍA CREER! Ya toleraba que engañara a Shun pero, ¿esto?

Alice, por su parte, ya estaba sólo con su pantaleta blanco púrpura y besaba y manoseaba con su cuerpo entero a Nicole quien ella sí estaba desvestida.

- Alice... - gimió Nicole - Eres muy... sensual...

- ¿Lo piensas? - dijo Alice y juntó sus manos en cada mejilla de Nicole para dirigir su cabecita a sus pantaletas - Lámeme

- De acuerdo - dijo Nicole avergonzada y lamió la ropa interior de Alice haciendo gemir muy fuerte a ésta.

- Sigue, por favor, sígue... - gemía más fuerte Alice y Nicole de sorpresa le quitó las pantaletas y empezó a lamer sus pezones mientras puso su entrepierna con la suya y ambas gemías más fuerte - Voy... ah... a... venirme...

- Yo también... - gemía Nicole y de repente, un gemido más fuerte de ellas se escuchó y cuando se separaron Nicole se acostó en los senos de Alice manoseando sus pezones.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Placentero...

- Haibaku terminó de grabar pero Marucho quedó traumado. Pobrecito, nunca vió algo tan traumante XD

- ¿Estás bien? - dijo Haibaku y Marucho se fue- Esto le gustará a Jesús.

Ya con Marucho

- Sé que he tenido diversos encuentros sexuales con Ren y con Noah y Jack juntos, pero ver a dos mujeres haciéndolo? - dijo Marucho en una camilla boca arriba y a su lado estaba... ¡SHUN?

- Ajá, continúa - Dijo Shun tomando nota como terapeuta

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Haibaku, Nicole, Dan y Alice: O/x/O

Yo: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! GANÉEEEE!

Haibaku: Vaya manera de recibirme de vuelta O/x/O

DEJEN REVIEWS, Y TODA LA COSA

BYEEE

Haibaku: No puedo creer que hicieras eso O/x/O


	12. Chapter 12

Yo: DESPUÉS DE DEMASIADO TIEMPO LO HICEEEEEEEE!

Haibaku: ¿Y ahora qué harás?

Yo: Aviso dos cosas:

1: YA TENGO A NAGA!

2: A partir de ahora, Hello mikus se tomará un descanso, pero no el fic!

Haibaku: O sea que habrá muchísimos chismes/cottilleos para la 2da temporada? ¡Y YO QUE CREÍ QUE ESTABA DOMINADO POR EL ESPÍRITU DE INMORALIDAD SEXUAL!

Yo: Agradécelo a mí

haibaku: Hiba, algún día me dejarás en paz, pero no será ni el fin de este año T.T

* * *

Esta vez habrá un Yaoi entre el OC de Haibaku y Marucho XDDXDD

Estaba Haibaku caminando sin rumbo en su casa cuando de repente encontró su cámara de video.

De repente, se le ocurre a Haibaku una idea muuuuy macabra XD

- Voy a grabarme teniendo sexo con Marucho, pero debo ir por él - dijo Haibaku - Estuvo platicando con Ren y se fue a quien sabe dónde, se lo preguntaré a Ren

En eso, Haibaku corrió hacia donde Ren, y estaba en el sótano de la casa de Nicole. Nicole le dió permiso a Ren y Lena y Zenet de estar "platicando" en el sótano. Cuando Haibaku entró al sótano, vió a Ren completamente desnudo y siendo masturbado de su miembro por Lena con susmanos, mientras besaba y manoseaba a Zenet y ella gemía de placer.

- Oye Ren, ¿sabes dónde está Marucho o a dónde se fue? - dijo Haibaku viendo la escena discretamente

- ¿eh? - dijo Ren deteniendo todo el acto - se fue a la casa de Shun

- Gracias dijo Haibaku saliendo y corrió inmediatamente hacia donde Shun. Vio a Marucho con lo de la "terapia" - Marucho, puedes ir a mi casa?

- Pues... si eso me libera de la terapia, bien - dijeron Marucho y Shun y Marucho se fue con Haibaku y Shun suspiró aliviado.

Ya en la habitación de Haibaku, Haibaku preparaba todo para el acto. Tendió su cama, se puso una pijama abierta de la camisa, preparó su cámara y la ocultó en un lugar donde pudiera grabar la escena y donde sólo Haibaku sabe. - Ya puedes pasar - y Marucho entró y estava un poco nervioso - ¿qué tienes?

- Es que... nunca haces este tipo de cosas... ¿qué planeas? - dijo Marucho incómodo.

- Pues... - dijo Haibaku sonrojado, se acerca a Marucho y empieza a manosear la entrepierna de Marucho.

- Ah... Haibaku - dijo Marucho gimiendo.

- Marucho... - dijo Haibaku y se empezó a quitar la ropa y terminó en ropa interior. Luego desnudó a Marucho y los dos quedaron sonrojados.

- Podrías? - dijo Marucho sonrojado y Haibaku asintió.

Haibaku empezó a manosear el miembro de Marucho para hacerlo gemir. Haibaku por su parte gemía por los besos y mordidas que Marucho le daba en el pezón derecho de Haibaku.

Minutos después, Marucho manoseaba el miembro de Haibaku mientras lamía su entrada y Haibaku gemía más fuerte.

- Marucho... - dijo Haibaku gimiendo - Marucho... - en eso, Marucho detuvo su labor y empezó a lamer el miembro de Haibaku. Haibaku empezó a gemir mientras Marucho lamía mientras una mano masturbaba su miembro y la otra su entrada.

Otros minutos después

Haibaku ahora manoseaba a Marucho. Besaba su pezón, manoseaba su miembro con una mano y su entrada con otra.

Minutos después, Haibaku estaba embistiendo a Marucho en un escritorio. Marucho estaba gimiendo y gritando mientras Haibaku lo embestía y manoseaba su miembro con una mano y su pecho con otra. A simple vista, parecía que Haibaku violava violentamente a Marucho, pero Marucho lo disfrtuaba. Hasta que Haibaku y Marucho se vinieron. Luego Haibaku se salió de Marucho y Se acostaron desnudos, se taparon y Haibaku besaba a Marucho y Marucho manoseaba a Haibaku.

- Te amo Haibaku - dijo Marucho

- Como digas - dijo Haibaku.

* * *

Les aviso que su servilleta va a descansar hasta año nuevo.

Haibaku: Por lo que Hello Mikus no se va a actualizar hasta el 2013.

Yo: Pero no se preocupen XD Volveré y me voy a colar con Haibaku.

Haibaku: UGH!

BYE


	13. Chapter 13

Yo: DESPUÉS DE DEMASIADO TIEMPO LO HICEEEEEEEE!

Haibaku: ¿la segunda temporada?

Yo: Agradécelo a mí

haibaku: Hiba, algún día me dejarás en paz, pero no será ni el fin de este año T.T

* * *

HOLA SOY HIBA SUICIDE CIRCUS Y LE OFREZCO UNA OFERTA A OROCHISERPIENTE. ¿Podrías dejarnos con vida y de paso amenazaré a Haibaku con violarlo si no te pone en "TOMORROW NEVER DIES SHOW" y en los fics que tu quieras? Qué te parece? COMENZEMOS. Esta vez cambiamos el concepto de progarama a otro concepto pero algo más perve que nada.

- Como digas - dijo Haibaku.

* * *

- Vamos, quiero verte así - dijo un joven peliverdenegro con una mirada maliciosa

- No lo sé - dijo una chica pelirosa - ¿Estás seguro de esto, Haibaku?

- Paige, sé que es incómodo, pero si no lo haces, no tendría oportunidad para otra vez.

- De acuerdo - dijo la aludida - Pero sólo porque Rafe no me está viendo

- OK

- Noah - Paige - Primero quítate la camisa

- En eso estoy - dijo Noah y se quitó la camisa

- Que lindo - Haibaku sonrojado y se quitó el pantalón

- Bien - dijo Paige más convencida y empezó a besar el cuello de Noah mientras apretaba un poco la entrepierna de Haibaku, haciendo gemir a ambos

- Ahh - Noah gimiendo

- Sigue así - dijo Haibaku jadeando

La tortura siguió y prosiguió hasta que el castaño empezó a manosear a Paige en su entrada, haciendo que la gundaliana se excite más. - Ahhh... así...

- "Creo que le gusta" - pensó Noah para sus adentros

Unos minutos después, Paige se subió la camisa que trae puesta dejando ver sus senos y Haibaku empezó a lamer uno mientras Noah le quitaba el pantalón y lamía su ropa interior. En ese entonces, Noah estaba en ropa interior y Haibaku estaba sólo con su camisa. Haibaku le susurra que manosee su mienbro excitado y ella accede a hacerlo.

Minutos después, Haibaku embestía a Paige contra un escritorio (ya es típico, no?) y ella ya casi desnuda. Los jadeos y gemidos se hacían más fuertes. En eso, Haibaku notó algo que lo excitó más... era que Noah empezó a penetrarlo y se movía emocionado.

Después, Haibaku dejaba que Paige jugara con su entrepierna mientras Noah estaba dentro de ella, y minutos después, Haibaku era atacado por Noah mientras Paige le manoseaba su entrada.

Pasaron las horas hasta que terminaron en la cama cubiertos por una sábana.

- ¿Crees que Rafe se entere de esto? - Dijo Paoge acariciando el rostro de Haibaku

- A juzgar por esto, no lo creo - dijo Haibaku aun jadeando, ya que sentía todavía que Noah estaba dentro de él aún dormido.

- No cmabiarás, verdad - dijo Paige muriendose de la risa.

* * *

Haibaku: ¿Contento?

Yo: No hasta que Orochiserpiente nos perdone

Haibaku: UGH!

BYE


	14. Chapter 14

Yo: DESPUÉS DE DEMASIADO TIEMPO LO HICEEEEEEEE!

Haibaku: ¿otro capítulo?

Yo: Agradécelo a mí

haibaku: Hiba, algún día me dejarás en paz, pero no será ni el fin de este año T.T

- Como digas - dijo Haibaku.

* * *

- Ok, comentarios de las últimas noticias desde octubre hasta febrero - Jesús

- Bueno, ya sospechaba de Haibaku-chan, pero de Paige? - Nicole

- Eso es lo más raro - Miku

- Pero si lo dices así, podemos hacer una recopilación de las mejores escenas pervs de la serie antes de que a Haibaku se le ocurra otra idea - Pain

- ¿Porfa ? - Jesús

- Primer video - Nicole - Ay, no puedo creerlo -.-

Video

Se observaba a Haibaku con la espalda contra la pared y gimiendo de placer, delante de él, Nicole en fernte, dejando que el castaño la manoseara por enfrente y detrás de Nicole, estaba Masquerade manoseando a Nicole. Se veía a Nicole gritar de placer con mucha emoción. Bueno, no era para menos, los tres parecían muy animados, pero Masquerade lo disfrutaba, Haibaku parecía más calmado. Haibaku vestía sólo un pantalón desabrochado y se veía que ejercitaba mucho. Masquerade vestía ropa interior negra y también se veía muy bien formado. Nicole, tenía unas pantaletas púrpuras, pero se le veía el cuerpo muy hermoso.

Fin de video.

- Ohhh, ya me acuerdo - Jesús - En ese entonces Masquerade quiso que haibaku hiciera el yaoi

Video

- a... ¿en serio? - dijo Haibaku un poco asustado.

- CREES QUE BROMEO? - Gritó Masquerade y acto instantaneo aventó a Haibaku contra la pared y se acercó a él con una sonrisa pervertida.

- Veo que no... - dijo Haibaku mirando a otra parte, pero fue sorprendido cuando Masquerade le empezó a acariciar el bulto de su pantalón, por lo que Haibaku empezó a gemir - agh... oye!

- Qué? - dijo Masquerade - no te gusta?

- un poco - dijo Haibaku pero Masquerade empezó a... BESARLO EN EL CUELLO! Mientras le bajaba elcierre de su pantalón sin dejar de masturbarlo - ahh... qué rico...

- te gusta ahora, ¿no? - dijo Masquerade - qué bueno - en eso, le sube la camiseta y la camisa r empieza a chuparle los pezones mientras Noah llegaba

- Hola chi... - el peliverde se quedó paralizado al ver que Masquerade abusaba de Haibaku - ¿interrumpo algo?

- Noah - dijo Masquerade

- ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo? - dijo Haibaku jadeando

- De acuerdo... -dijo un dudoso y sonrojado Noah y se acercó a Haibaku y empezó a masturbar su miembro con su mano, haciendo que Haibaku gimiera más fuerte

- Agh! - gimió haibaku - Más... ahhh... más... awwww... qué delicia...

- Lo está disfrutando - dijo Masquerade

- Se nota - dijo Noah y Haibaku lo agarró por la barbilla y empezó a acariciarlo - ahhh... eres genial...

- gracias - dijo Haibaku jadeando mientras hacía ecxitar a Noah - ¿Quieres que te masturbe?

- Me encantaría - dijo un Noah más rojo

- De acuerdo - en eso, Haibaku empieza a masturbar el miembro de Noah mientras éste empezó a gemir, a pesar de que Haibaku sienta los roces de Masquerade, por lo que él y Noah estaban gimiendo y disfrutando de sus placenteros tactos. Ahí, Noah empezó a quitarse el pantalón y de paso, su ropa interior y Haibaku empezó a masturbar a Noah más rápido de lo normal y Noah gemía más fuerte.

- AAAHHHHH... Quiero más! - gritó Noah y empezó a masturbar más placentero el miembro de Haibaku y el sufría y gozaba del abuso de ambos.

- Ahhhh - gimió Haibaku - no te detengas... awwwww... qué rico...

- mmm - dijo Masuqerade mientras abusaba de Haibaku - Veo que esos dos están a punto de venirse... - en eso llega Nicole y cuando vio lo que pasaba, no se lo podía creer

- Haibaku-chan... - dijo Nicole taratamuda - ¿qué pasó?

- Niki... - dijo Haibaku mirando a Nicole mientras era torturado por Masquerade y Noah.

- Creo que sería un buen chisme para el lunes... - dijo Nicole sacando su teléfono y grabando

- Ah? - dijo Haibaku pero Noah empezó a apretarse contra el cuerpo de éste por lo que... - Aaaaaahhhhhhh... casi me voy a venir!

- Yo también... - gimió Noah - ¿Estás listo?

- Si... - en eso, los manoseos aumentan con más rapidez y placer y empezaron a tocarse todo el cuerpo mientras se acercaban sus cuerpos y se besaban en todo el cuerpo y después, Haibaku cayó al suelo y Noah empezó a manosearlo, una mano tocaba el frente de su cuerpo y otra manoseaba su entrada, mientras Masquerade lamía la misma.

- Rico - dijo Masquerade

- Más! agh.. aaaaahhhhh... - gemía Haibaku - awwwww! Violenme!

- Eso Haibaku - dijo Nicole mietras grababa - disfrútalo. Disfrútalo amor...

- MÁS.. AAAAAAHHHH MÁAASSS! - Gemía más y Noah se acostó encima de Haibaku y entre sí se besaban y manoseaban con más placer, una mano de cada uno de los dos estaba manoseando sus cuerpos y otra sus entradas, mientras sus miembros se rozaban. Masquerade se fue demasiado extraño pero feliz. Nicole, por su parte, los miraba divertida.

Y tras minutos del pacer carnal, los dos jóvenes se vinieron con todo.

Y se calmó todo.

- Eso fue genial - dijo Noah

- lo sé. Espero no volver a repetirlo - dijo Haibaku

Fin del video

- XD XD XD - Nicole

- XD XD XD XD XD - Miku

- O.o - Todos

- ¿Qué? - Miku

- ¿Cómo que qué? - Jesús - Y por cierto, el yuri, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Ayyy, noooo - Nicole

VIDEO

Nicole estaba algo intranquila por lo del Yuri mientras estaba detrás de escena del foro de Hello Mikus, daba vueltas sin parar y estaba algo nerviosa, pues nunca había hecho algo parecido en su vida, hasta que llego Alice y vio como estaba Nicole.

- ¿Que sucede Nicole? - Pregunto Alice curiosa y preocupada por Nicole

- Alice - Nicole - Nada...es solo...que estoy un poco nerviosa, pues nunca he hecho eso y es...es algo inquietante en si XS

- Pero... - Alice - Tranquila, yo tampoco he hecho esto, pero pienso que sera una nueva experiencia para ambas n.n

- lo se, solo que, es algo inquietante -

- te ves tensa Nicole -

- lo se, solo que - pero no continuo pues Alice la interrumpió con un beso en la boca mas o menos rápido, poniendo a Nicole sonrojada.

- No te gusta? - sonriendo un poco picara.

- Pues... pues... - Alice la siguió besando callándola, pero Nicole la detuvo

- Para, alguien nos vera - Poniéndose mas nerviosa

- No hay problema - Alice empujo a Nicole hacia un armario estrellándose contra la pared del armario mientras ella también entraba y cerraba con seguro por dentro.

- veo que eres perve cuando te lo propones - Nicole -

- es uno de mis secretos, que solo tu y Dan conocen - Alice

Nicole iba a contestar cuando Alice la beso callandola y acariciando por encima de su ropa su cintura.

- Ah... - Nicole - qué rico...

- ¿te gusta? - dijo Alice sonrojada y empezó a acariciar los senos de Nicole y a quitarle la camiseta al mismo tiempo. Nicole estaba avergonzada, pero a la vez excitada. Alice empezó a lamerle los senos por encima del sostén, algo que definitivamente le agradaba demasiado a Nicole, por lo cual gemía.

Nicole ya estaba sólo con sus calcetas y su pantaleta, mientras Alice vestía una pantaleta, su blusa desabrochada que le revelaba su sostén rojo provocativo. Alice mosdisqueaba los senos de Nicole, y luego sus pezones. Micole manoseaba a Alice por su entrepierna pero Alice no gemía debido a que estaba en su trabajo.

- Alice - dijo Nicole gimiendo - eres... ah... muy genial...

- Gracias amor - dijo Alice jadeando un poquito (literalmente poquito)

- Alice - gemía más fuerte Nicole y su placer aumenteba al grado de que ahora las dos se besaban y se manoseaban con mayor placer, al grado de que empezaron a pervertirse y desvestirse más.

Alice, por su parte, ya estaba sólo con su pantaleta blanco púrpura y besaba y manoseaba con su cuerpo entero a Nicole quien ella sí estaba desvestida.

- Alice... - gimió Nicole - Eres muy... sensual...

- ¿Lo piensas? - dijo Alice y juntó sus manos en cada mejilla de Nicole para dirigir su cabecita a sus pantaletas - Lámeme

- De acuerdo - dijo Nicole avergonzada y lamió la ropa interior de Alice haciendo gemir muy fuerte a ésta.

- Sigue, por favor, sígue... - gemía más fuerte Alice y Nicole de sorpresa le quitó las pantaletas y empezó a lamer sus pezones mientras puso su entrepierna con la suya y ambas gemías más fuerte - Voy... ah... a... venirme...

- Yo también... - gemía Nicole y de repente, un gemido más fuerte de ellas se escuchó y cuando se separaron Nicole se acostó en los senos de Alice manoseando sus pezones.

- ¿Qué te pareció?

- Placentero...

FIN VIDEO

- OoO - Todos

- MUAJAJAJAJAJA - Jesús - Tiemblen!

- Qué pasó aquí? - dijo un joven apareciendo

- HIBA! - Gritaron todos

- Así es - dijo Hiba - ¿Qué tal?

- Ho-ho-hola - dijeron todos tartamudeando

* * *

Yo: No encontramos otras ideas para darle realze a nuestra serie, así que decidimos recopilar.

BYE


End file.
